Yo, Gilbert Nightray
by Kororo Jeevas
Summary: No, no es algo serio o o si quieren intentar reír o solo pasar el rato entren y lean! Narra el capitulo 4 del anime pero desde una perspectiva diferente, la de Gilbert Nightray. Sus pensamientos, ideas y todo lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando Oz regresa del Abyss.


Jajajaja! Bueno, el resultado de una mañana fría, sin trabajo, sin escuela, con demasiado café y unos deliciosos Hot Cakes! Así es, no se tomen la historia en serio, Gilbert esta demasiado fuera de su personaje.. pero no podía evitarlo! Imaginar sus pensamientos de una forma algo tonta y chistosa xD

Y cabe mencionar que esto es exactamente al capitulo 4 del anime, solo narrado desde la perspectiva de Gilbert... no esta el capitulo completo ¬¬ solo hasta donde dio mi café y mi cigarro.

Capitulo 4

- Narrado por Gilbert Nigthray -

Y aquí estoy diez años después, cumpliendo la promesa del "para siempre", sentado en la orilla de la cama en donde se encuentra Oz, mi amo… El sigue igual a la ultima vez que lo vi, con la apariencia de un chico de 15 años cuando ya debería de tener 25, la ultima vez que nos vimos… aaah.. esa ocasión… si tú supieras Oz todo lo que he pasado.

Paso una de mis frías manos por su cabello, sigue tan suave ¡no ha cambiado en nada! Su piel, suave y delicada, finalmente mi mano encuentra su mano ahora con un poco diferencia en el tamaño pues esos diez años a mi si me llegaron… Y si… el ya me olvido? Suelto su mano para recargar mis codos en mis piernas y mi cabeza en mis manos… No se que es lo que pudo haber pasado en Abyss, tal vez perdio la memoria y ya no me record…

- Gil… - Levanto sorprendido la mirada y giro a verlo. Sigue dormido. Me habla en sueños… ¡Me recuerda! Bueno, eso me levanta el animo.. pero ahora..

Que pasara cuando vea que han pasado diez años, ya no soy el niño que el conocio, su amado sirviente y amigo que el dejo con apenas 14 años, cambio mi estatura, mis rasgos, mi cuerpo, ahora estoy muy guapo, cambio incluso mi personalidad! Solia ser el niño que era torturado y a la vez rescatado por su amo, lloraba por todo y muy asustadizo y con una gran fobia a los gatos… ejem… bueno eso es lo único que conservo… estúpidos gatos. ¬¬.

Bueno, tal vez no se tenga que enterar… aun. Así el se quedara con ese lindo recuerdo que tenemos de niños, aunque.. me gustaría que supiera que soy yo diez años después, esperándolo, buscando la manera de traer de nuevo a mi amo, a mi mejor amigo, lo que arriesgue lo que deje por el… estos diez años han sido todo por el. Esas pesadillas, ese sueño que me hacia desvelar, sin dormir algunos días, incluso, sin comer.

- ¡Argghh! – grite sin darme cuenta, tirando un poco de mis cabellos por todas esas cosas que paseaban por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede Raven? – me pregunto Sharon, la tierna pero engañosa dama del ducado Rainsworth

- Nada, es solo que…. – pero Break me interrumpió antes de dar una ligera explicación

- Encontrarse con su amo diez años después, pasa todos los días! – Break tan tranquilo le dio un sorbo a su te y una gran mordida al postre que tenia delante. No pude evitar hacer un gesto de enojo. A lo que Break y Sharon sonrieron. De acuerdo, oficialmente estoy enojado! Y confundido…

Desarrolle una "pequeña" obsesión por aquel joven de cabello dorado y ojos esmeraldas, no pude evitarlo.. mi vida gira en torno a el. Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando ya no estaba ahí… Mi amo.. yo….

- Gil… - de nuevo, un ligero murmullo, lo observo unos segundos…¿Como debería hacerlo? "Hola Oz! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal las cosas en Abyss? Estas aquí diez años después de lo que paso… pero todo va normal por acá, ¿y tú? Ah! Por cierto, soy Gilbert, mas crecidito, mas guapo y con una obsesión por ti!"

Bueno, definitivamente no es una buena idea eso… ya pensare en algo… Pero por el momento.. esa ventana se ve tan interesante, aunque necesita ya un mantenimiento se ve tan debil la madera que en cualquier momento podria desplomarse!

- Gil… - siento como algo tira un poco de mi camisa blanca y me saca de mis pensamientos profundos hacia la ventana…. Espera….

Volteo a ver a Oz y me encuentro con esos ojos esmeralda, confundidos pero tan bellos, tan perfectos… tal y como los recordaba. Espera… ¡Ha despertado! ¡Aaah! ¿¡Que debería hacer!? ¡No estoy listo! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ya se! ¡Míralo con indiferencia, quítale tu gabardina y vete de ahí como todo un héroe! n.n ¡Eso siempre funciona! Mejor me iré al otro lado de la habitación o esto se tornara extraño…

- Pero que ha pasado…? – se levanta Oz con una mano en su cabeza y con una mirada de confusión que cubre su rostro.

- ¡Hola Oz! ¡Buenos Días! n.n – dijo Break con ese tono de total indiferencia y felicidad, como si nada pasara!

- Tú eres…. – escucho la voz de Oz llena de dudas y con un poco de miedo, tal vez? – y…Sharon!

- Bienvenido, Oz! - Sharon saludo con esa voz tierna que se carga la pequeña dama.

- ¡No me engañaran! ¡No me engañaran de nuevo! –

- ¡Oh! Parece que piensas que aun estas en Abyss, no te preocupes, estas de regreso al mundo normal -

- ¿De regreso.. al mundo normal? ¡¿Gil?! ¡¿Ada?! ¡¿Tio Oscar?! - ¡Oh! ¡Pregunto primero por mi! ¡Toma eso pequeña Ada y Tio Oscar! ¡Eso me hace tan feliz..! ¡Diez largo años! ¡Y…! ejem… compórtate Gil..- ¿Qué le ha pasado a todos?

- No te preocupes por ellos… Todos ellos están bien – respondió con sinceridad Break

- Están bien! Enserio? ¿Gil? ¿Gil también se encuentra bien? – ¡Oh! n.n ¡Claro que estoy bien tontillo! Aquí me estás viendo, te preste mi gabardina y vele tu sueño todo el tiempo.

- Eres demasiado escéptico, no te mentiría! no es cierto, Raven? –

- Si…. – contesto sin muchas ganas, pues ahí estoy yo Gil, escondido en otro papel que me dio el tiempo…

Break se acerco a prestarle ropa de la época y que quedara a su edad, unos pantalones cortos con cuadros verdes, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, una pequeña corbata roja y unas botas altas color café. Ah.. los viejos tiempos.. Tal vez debería ir yo por mi traje azul de marinerito y así recordar todos nuestros momentos! n.n

Bueno… pensándolo mejor, no es buena idea.. con mis 24 años encima no parecería mas que un acosador, creo que me quedare con mi atuendo actual.

Oz fue a cambiarse a otra habitación y no pasaron muchos minutos cuando apareció de nuevo en la habitación.

- Vaya! En realidad te queda ese atuendo – dio lo que parecía un cumplido al estilo Break – comparado con el que llevabas el día de la ceremonia, con este das la apariencia que deberías dar, totalmente débil! - si, definitivamente era el estilo de Break… Mi amo no pudo evitar soltar algo parecido a un gruñido – Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy el sirviente de la familia Rainsworth; Xerxes Break – hizo una ligera reverencia – y ese de por allá es Raven – una presentación con indiferencia.. Gracias Break – Y ella es Emily – una gran sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro de Break.

- Encantada de conocerte, mocoso! - ¡Ja ja! Emily… ¬¬

- Bueno, siéntate! Debes de tener mucha hambre! – Lo invito a la mesa aun con esa gran sonrisa irónica típica de Break.

Mientras Oz comía un poco, la dama del ducado de Rainsworth y su respectivo sirviente le explicaban como había llegado ahí, y claro las preguntas de Break no tardaron en hacerse notar… me perdí en la platica, no podía dejar de mirarlo, claro lo hacía sin que el lo notara, sería extraño que un total desconocido te observara con tanto detalle podría creer que estaba enamorado o algo parecido, y no! No es por ahí la cosa! No no no… Lo busque todo este tiempo porque quería estar con el, soy su sirviente y eso es lo que hacen los sirvientes… n.n Cosas de sirvientes! ¡Ja! Enamorado! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Que Tonteria! ¡Ja ja! Yo… No…..

- Entonces llevémoslo a los cuarteles generales de Pandora n.n – Eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me trajo de nuevo al tiempo actual ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Pero si apenas llego! No le he preguntado aun como esta, tengo que contarle muchas cosas y… y…

- Espera Break - ¡Si! ¡Espera Break! ¡No te reveles antes tu dueña y obedece! - Para escapar de Abyss era la única opción que tenia Oz, recuerda que nuestra meta es tenerlo… - ¡Aja! ¡Tenerlo! No seas terco Break.. ¬¬

- Pero como podríamos dejar así a un contratista ilegal – Nada Break, tu solo obedece a la pequeña Dama, es lo único que tienes que hacer! le daría un abrazo a esa señorita con apariencia de niña, pero no va con mi actitud seria y cool.

Y bueno.. aquí estamos, bajando las escaleras con Oz caminando delante de nosotros.. con las manos atadas, no se pudo hacer mucho convenciendo a Break… Pero¡¿Qué demonios?! Como desato sus manos! y ahora tiene a Sharon como rehén… Bravo Oz… lo estás haciendo de maravilla… ¬¬

- Oz…. – fue lo único que dijo la ahora rehén

- No te muevas de ahí! – amenazo mi amo a Break, pero sonaba algo diferente…

- Te estas resistiendo al arresto, Oz? O debería decir…. B-rabbit?

¿B-Rabbit? No puede ser! Esta dentro de Oz! TuT

- Es un placer conocerte, por fin! – tan tranquilo Break, como siempre – Para hacer que te mostraras tuvimos que hacer alguna escena..

- ¿Qué?... Esto lo llevaste muy lejos… - fue lo único que logre decir, pero vilmente me ignoro

- Nosotros los de Pandora te hemos hecho pasar por situaciones no tan agradables, siempre hemos querido tener una buena platica contigo, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hacer en este mundo? Por favor, dinos –

- No tengo nada que decirte, no te incumbe, no te metas en mi camino! – definitivamente ese no era Oz, que ya se vaya B-Rabbit de mi amo!

- Oh no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar así a una cadena tan peligrosa como tu

- No te importa lo que le pase a esta dama? – amenazo B-Rabbit

- Break, no te preocupes por mi –

- Oh! no podría dejar de preocuparme por usted n.n –

Y todo fue muy rápido, en un segundo Sharon ya estaba con Break y Oz en el piso y todo con un ligero pero ágil movimiento del fiel sirviente de la casa Rainsworth. Rápidamente Break me acerco a la pequeña dama rubia para cuidarla mientras el hacia el trabajo sucio… la rodee con mis brazos, aunque me gustaría tener a alguien mas protegiendo en mis brazos… ¡Ah! Concéntrate! No te preocupes pequeña Dama, te cuidare por que intentaste ayudar hace un momento a Oz… que no resulto como esperábamos, pero bien dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, pudo haber sido mejor pero.. mereces mi gratitud n.n Buena chica.

- Alice! – Grito Oz. ¿Qué? ¿Qué me perdí? Rayos… todo por cuidar a la señorita "delicada" ¬¬ ¿huh?¿Esa chica de donde salió?

- ¿Alice? ¿Es ese tu otro nombre? ¡Que linda chica! – comento Break transpirando tranquilidad – Pero las notas decían "B-Rabbit es un conejo negro muy grande" ¡Ah! Ya veo, tus poderes han sido bloqueados, y por eso te muestras de esta manera… pero el cuerpo de Oz es el que carga con todo el peso.. Si, como un contratista se ira comiendo lentamente tu cuerpo.. - ¿Comer? ¡Ja! ¡Solo yo puedo comerme ese cuerpo! – Y eventualmente matarte… - ¡¿Ma-matarlo?! Bueno, es naturaleza humana pero… Quería estar mas tiempo con el! ¡Estúpida chica cadena!

- Vine por mis recuerdos… están esparcidos en este mundo ¡Escape del abismo para recuperarlos! – La chica cadena se levanto con el cuchillo como arma intentando atacar a Break… Mala idea chica…Persona equivocada, momento equivocado… Un movimiento sencillo hizo que el cuchillo terminara en otro lado menos en la mano de ella, Break levanto su bastón decidido a golpearla.

- Así como estas ahora, no eres rival para mi – ¡Si! ¡Pégale break! ¡Su castigo por matar lentamente a mi amo! TuT – Que demonios… - Oz recibió el último golpe por parte de Break.

- No permitiré que lastimes mas a Alice, si no te detienes, me niego a cooperar con ustedes –

¿Oz? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Te esta matando!

– Ustedes me necesitan, no? –

Si.. te necesite diez largos años y te sigo necesitando…

- No solo descubrieron que había escapado del abismo, pero mas bien estaban intentando rescatarme ustedes mismos ¿no es así? –

Acertaste Oz, mi plan arruinado por una cadena en cuerpo de chica… ¬¬ pero la idea fue mía! ¡Yo quería rescatarte primero!

- Pero la que me rescato fue Alice, así que no dejare que le hagas daño a mi benefactor!

¡Ah! ¬¬ esta bien.. démosle las gracias y que se vaya!

- Jajaja! Bueno, terminemos con esto, esto queda en el pasado n.n ahora, bebamos té y les diré nuestro objetivo

Break termino su escena y con la misma sonrisa con la que estuvo todo el tiempo se dirigía escaleras arriba, no sin antes detenerse a un lado mío – Como esperaba de la familia Bezarius, su mente no es tan infantil como su apariencia hace notar… Justo como lo dijiste en tu reporte Raven – me dirigió una sonrisa extraña, mas lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi cabeza…

Te he extrañado Oz, no tienes idea, mi mundo, mi vida.. te la llevaste, ahora que estas de nuevo aquí no dejare que nadie te dañe, te protegeré… no te iras de nuevo de mi lado… De eso me encargo yo…

Si, ya no puse la pelea con la otra cadena ¿Por que? seria muy largo para mi y muy aburrido para ustedes.

Recuerda, deja un review aun que sea para decir que no te gusto! :3 Kiss kiss 3


End file.
